empirefandomcom-20200222-history
Cookie-Lucious Relationship
The Cookie-Lucious relationship is the romantic relationship and marriage between Cookie Lyon and Lucious Lyon. Cookie and Lucious were married before Empire Entertainment was founded. They have three sons: Andre, Hakeem, and Jamal. Cookie helped found Empire financially with $400,000 worth of drug money. The two, together, were in the drug dealing business, but afterwards, Cookie was sentenced to thirty years of prison, and Lucious divorced her in jail. Their romantic relationship is shortly rekindled in Our Dancing Days, but it ends in The Lyon's Roar. The two get back together shortly in Toil and Trouble (Part 2) before the car bomb explosion and Lucious loses his leg and memory. In The Empire Unpossess'd, Cookie and Lucious loses Empire to Eddie Barker, but decided to get remarried and rebuild Empire. Overview Cookie and Lucious were a dynamic couple before Empire Entertainment came to existence; the two were in the drug dealing business together, which bolstered Lucious's music career. Lucious and Cookie were married, and they had three children, Andre, the oldest and educated, Jamal, the middle child, and Hakeem, the youngest. While raising three children, Cookie assisted Lucious in his music career, helping him search for the right sound. Throughout their relationship, Cookie and Lucious faced family issues and troubles with the drug dealing business. For one, Lucious's disapproval of Jamal's way of expression - after wearing women's apparel, Lucious attempts to put Jamal into the trash can. Cookie, meanwhile, comes to Jamal's defense. Meanwhile, Cookie faces trouble with the law; after the murder of a then-unknown FBI officer, Cookie helped create Empire Entertainment with $400,000 of drug money. After drug-dealing gone bad, Cookie was nabbed on federal drug charges and sentenced to seventeen years of prison. During her time in prison, she refused to accept an offer that would force her to turn on Lucious. However, Lucious began avoiding Cookie, and it eventually resulted in a divorce in jail. Seventeen years later, Cookie returns from jail in hopes of taking back what's hers. Season 1 Throughout the season, Cookie and Lucious share a love-hate relationship with each other. Once Cookie returns, she demands her half of Empire Entertainment, determined to have $5 million per year and become the head of A&R. However, Lucious denies this request, and after she demands to manage Jamal, Lucious denies until she convinces him to accept. Although Cookie tries to take part in every Empire event and meeting, Lucious shuns her, but Cookie remains hopeful to take back what belongs to her. Cookie, meanwhile, wants Lucious to bring the family together in the music industry, but the rift between Hakeem and Jamal impacts the opportunity, as well as Lucious's girlfriend and Cookie's archnemesis, Anika, who assembles the FBI to spy on her. Despite their tense interactions, there are many hints that they both care for each other. In numerous episodes, such as False Imposition, Lucious thanks Cookie for handling Empire business. In Our Dancing Days, when Lucious faints, Cookie arrives for her support. Lucious also allows Cookie to make a speech for his Empire concert. At that point, meanwhile, the two rekindle their relationship, and Cookie demands Lucious to end his engagement with Anika, but he doesn't. In Sins of the Father, it is revealed that Lucious is the father of Lola Lyon, who was originally assumed to be Jamal's daughter. Meanwhile, Cookie gradually gets over her romantic feelings for Lucious as she begins dating Malcolm DeVeaux, the security guard for Empire Entertainment. After Lucious discovers this, he decides to fire Cookie from her duties. Afterwards, Lucious then assumes that Cookie was involved with his arrest, leaving their relationship in turmoil. Episodes S1= Pilot In the series opener, Cookie and Lucious reunite after seventeen years; when Cookie was released out of jail, she was determined to take back what's hers. When she entered Empire Entertainment, she demanded half of the company, a $5 million contract, and a position as the head of A&R. However, Lucious denies this request, much to Cookie's disappointment. Despite the lukewarm reception to Cookie's return, Lucious promises her part of the company. Cookie, meanwhile, demands full management of their son, Jamal, and Lucious, at first, feels like she's attempting to ruin the company they have created. However, he accepts her demand, with the thought of not wanting him anyway. Category:Relationships